Hungover
by heyitssteph
Summary: Song fic. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So I've written some fanfics before but published very few. I write for my own personal therapy. But I love Brittana and I absolutely love this song. The idea came into my head and I had to write it. I decided to publish it to see how it goes. So go easy on me! Haha. The song is Hungover by Ke$ha.

_**And now the sun is rising  
And now the long walk back home (back home) **_

I rolled off of Puck's couch, sighing as my feet hit the floor. I looked around the room.

_**There's just so many faces,  
But no one I need to know (need to know)**_**  
**

I finally heaved myself off the couch. Where the hell did my shoes go? Its time to go home.

_**In the dark I can't fight it, I fake till I'm numb**_**  
**_**But in the bright light,  
I taste you on my tongue**_

As I walked down the street I hugged my arms tightly around myself. Memories I tried to forget came rushing back. The bright morning sun glistened off a stray tear gliding down my cheek. I swiped it away quickly. I grabbed a bottle of water before heading to my room and going back to sleep. I slept all day. I still felt tired. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I sighed and reached for my phone. Puck sent out another mass text. There was another party at his house tonight. It was the last thing I needed but the first thing I wanted.

_**Now the party's over  
And everybody's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover?**_

Another hangover. I felt some strange sense of accomplishment but in the pit of my stomach, I ached. I wanted to sleep again but I had chores to do.

_**Even my dirty laundry  
Everything just smells like you (like you)  
And now my head is throbbing  
Every song is out of tune  
Just like you**_**  
**_**In the dark I can't fight it till it disappears  
But in the daylight  
I taste you in my tears**_

I smell your familiar scent everywhere and tears start to fall from my eyes. I miss you. I need you.

_**And now the party's over,  
And everybody's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?**_**  
**

As soon as I leave Puck's, the third day in a row by the way, I just walk. Our last conversation playing over and over in my mind. I find myself standing outside your house.

_**Now I've got myself looking like a mess  
Standing alone  
Here at the end try to pretend but no,  
I put up my fight  
But this is it this time (this time)  
Cuz I'm here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Oh, ohhh  
**_

I look up at your window and see a flash of your beautiful blonde hair. My chest aches and tears threaten to fall. I turn around, walking back the way I came. Hoping you'll see me and chase after me.

_**And now the party's over,  
And everybody's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you? **_

'_Would you just listen to me?'_

'_I am listening to you.'_

'_No, Santana. I'm trying to tell you something important and you don't even care.'_

'_I do care, baby.'_

'_Then what was the last thing I said?'_

'_Umm-'_

'_That's what I thought. When you decide you want to listen, you can come find me. But until then I'm done.'_

'_B, wait.'_

_You walked out the door and I hated myself. I wanted to run after you but something wouldn't let me._

Since then I've done nothing but drink and sleep and sleep and drink. I hate feeling this way.

_**And now the party's over,  
And everybody's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?**_  
_**Ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover?**_

After going to Puck's for a while, I got bored and left. I was over my drinking binge. Hell it lasted 3 days. I wandered around town, lost in my thoughts. It's time for me to grow up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit 2 on speed dial. After two rings, you pick up. "B, I've been so stupid. I hate myself for letting you go. I want you. I need you. Brittany, I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."


End file.
